My family my little sisters day
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: Happy birthday Little sis... I hope you are good and I will be here.


**Hey Ella. Happy early or late birthday. I am sorry that we are unable to celebrate this in person which saddens me and I wish we were real life friends but this will be my gift to you this year. I hope you enjoy and… happy birthday little sister.**

It was Ella Tsumiki's birthday. She is a pretty famous actor in canterlot and friend to the commander of the Ghost's. Arch Angel is her best friend and only male friend. His real name is not that however that is his call sign. His real name is Archen Engel. They are kind of outcasts in their own way. Yet they saw each other as perfectly normal people. about themselves however, they thought they were not great ponies. They were bullied, hurt, messed with, and thought of as inpony like.

Arch, was preparing her birthday. He had some of her favorite things set up at an ice rink. He knew she loved the cold, as did he! He was currently going to get her a gift. He wanted to get her something special so he went to Canterlot's highest most elite theater. He asked if he could have Ella perform in one of the plays they perform in the year. After some debating they agreed and got the form to show her. He hid the form and sent her a message to meet him at the canterlot castle. He has permission to let in people he knows at free will.

She sent him a message saying. "see you soon Engel! ;)" He rolled his eyes at her sarcastic side by mocking his real name with his callsign. He heard her enter the room while all the lights were out and he jumped out and screamed "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE SISTER!" She jumped a bit. she loved being scared by horror and he genuinely got her. "Thanks brother! I see you really got me a cake and everything. I am amazed!" He nodded and brought her over to the cake and put 14 on. He began to sing happy birthday to Ella and she smiled looking at the flames as he sang. But the Luna came in to help sing and after the song was over, she blew out the candle and made her wish.

Luna soon left as she had royal duties but Arch remained. "So Ella are you ready for your gifts?" She looked confused. "Arch, you did not have to get me a gift in a way to have you as a brother!" Arch chuckled but pulled out a few boxes. She got a few new dresses and black, blue or green cloths. She thanked him but noticed the amount of bookds under those gifts and she blushed. "Arch you spoil me!" He looked to her "I know sis BUT I LOVE TO SPOIL YOU!' She rolled her eyes. "You are soo~ smart." she said with sarcasm.

Arch then took out the slip for the performance of the play. He said "Ella please promise me you will not go insane?" She giggled. "Why would I? You know I will not hurt you!" Arch then put the slip in her hands it said this. "Congratulations. Archen and Eleanor Tsumiki. You have been accepted to try for the play at the canterlot ponyway. We hope to see you soon for your new acting career. Sincerely, Committee of acting and performance arts." She squealed hard. She began to jump but then, jumped on arch and began to squeeze him. "THANK YOU ARCH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She clung to him like glue.

"Happy birthday little sis." He smiled and hugged back

**Ella, I really do hope you had a great birthday if I am late or early either way. I want you to read this next part because it is a bit deep.**

**I want to say that I want to thank you for being my friend and staying by my side for well… a long time now and keeping me alive. I honestly would be dead if not for you, but yet you seem to care a\ lot even though i do so little for you I do not understand. I know you do not think to deep into things, just I like answers. It is the reason I ask you all the time "Why?" Ella I love you with all my heart, and even though your real brother or family may not believe in you or not trust/care. But I do, I am a stranger yes. But I love you and I care about you. I will let no one ever change your future for the worst again! I will keep right behind you and give you every support I can. I will always be here…. I will always believe in you… Love you little sister. Love your brother. "Samuel Archen, Ghost."**


End file.
